


story of tonight

by Mandy_Shroom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is Very Gay, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Shenanigans, Eliza is barely mentioned but it is her wedding so, F/M, I was listening to story of tonight so ill count it, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Alexander Hamilton, One Shot, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shroom/pseuds/Mandy_Shroom
Summary: Aaron knew it was a bad idea. Showing up at the love of his life's wedding, to congratulate him? What was he thinking?Rated T for language
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> listen man I'm writing this at like midnight so excuse the terrible grammar and editing mistakes. I didn't edit it at all so.   
> .  
> also yay! this is my second work posted to ao3. I still suck at writing but I think that its helping to post what I can get done, I recommend

He felt so uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t have come. It was a bad idea. Coming to Alexander’s wedding just wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he could slip out before-

Too late.

“Burr!” Ah, Laurens. Groaning inwardly, Aaron spun around, putting an airy look on his face. He noticed Laurens, Layfette, and Mulligan, Alexander's little 'posse'. They were clearly drunk and having fun, though thankfully, the man of the hour was not around. 

“Hello Laurens, Lafyette, Mulligan. The whole gang’s here,” he said simply, lifting his head to look down his nose slightly. Lafyette scoffed and Laurens's face twisted, but before he could retort, an arm slid on his shoulders.

“Burr, sir! I hadn’t realized you were here!” Goddammit. Closing his eyes, Aaron grit his teeth and opened them to see Alexander looking at him with a grin on his face. _Fuck_ , this was a really bad idea.

“I was just stopping by to offer my congratulations,” _stoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalking_. "So, congratulations Hamilton." Alexander's smile grew confused, it didn't lose any of it's shine. It simultaneously melted and froze Aaron's heart.

"So I hear you've got a lady of your own, eh Burr?" And there is the posse again, w _ait what did Laurens say?!_ Where in the world did he hear that from?

"Is that so?" Hamilton suddenly looked interested, looking between Laurens and Aaron. _Oh shit no._ Was this Laurens's plan? To embarrass Aaron with a lie? But then he noticed the point in the man's eye, way too knowing for someone who was acting very drunk.

"What are you trying to hide, Burr?" Laurens pressed, the strange look in his eyes becoming even more apparent. Aaron suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and very exposed. The man could have a very piercing gaze when he wanted to.

"I should go-" but before Aaron could finish his sentence, Alexander cut him off.

"No, they should leave," he said, shooing his friends off, much to their obviously drunken dismay. "Leave us alone!"

The three left, Laurens shooting another piercing look at Burr on the way. But his attention was quickly taken by the man in front of him, who was looking gently at him.

"It's alright Burr. I wish you brought this girl with you tonight." Dear god, his voice was so _soft_. He just stood there relishing the fact that Alexander actually looked like he cared about him before realizing he should probably say something back.

"You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful." _Yeah, that's a word for it._

"What do you mean?" Alexander looked confused, and so goddamn cute that Aaron just said the truth, almost.

"He- She's married," he spluttered, trying to avoid Alexander's prying eyes. _Please don't ask any more questions please let it be._

"Ah, I see." Surprisingly, that seemed to satisfy him. _Just like that? That was almost too easy._

"She's married to a British officer," _Fuck._ He couldn't shut his mouth for one second, could he? Now he had a stealth growing story on his hands, all to keep Alexander's flitting attention on him.

Speaking of, Alexander's eyes had widened almost comically, whispering 'oh shit' under his breath. Aaron needed to end this conversation, and fast.

"Congrats again Alexander," he said, smiling sadly. "Smile more." Groaning internally for saying something so stupid, Aaron turned to leave. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I will never understand you!" And there goes Alexander, getting fired up about something that technically isn't his business. Technically. "If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?"

Aaron stopped, and looked at Alexander for a second. Dressed in a dashing blue suit, his hair tied up and out of his face - although the past few minutes have loosened some hairs from their tie - and looking the part of a dashing husband. It was almost too much for him to handle.

"I'll see you on the other side of the war," he said simply, trying to convey so many emotions and thoughts into that single sentence. Things that Alexander deserves to know, but should never. Instead of saying more, Aaron smiled sadly, and turned away from the love of his life, leaving his shattered heart where Alexander stood confused, and feeling like he just missed something incredibly important.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yea. I know its short and shit and everything but take this piece of trash for what it is I guess. terrible writing  
> .  
> if you couldn't tell, I was listening to the story of tonight: reprise when I was writing this. I got inspired, okay.


End file.
